The ROBLOX Pizza Place
The ROBLOX Pizza Place is a upcoming show based on the film ROBLOX: The Pizza Movie. Plot Ricky and his friends are cooking up more pizza with lots of crazy ideas! Characters RickyPizzaplace.png|Ricky (series 1 - series 2) Lyida.png|Lyida jimmy.png|Jimmy (series 1 - series 2) newboss.png|The New Boss Rickynew.png|Ricky (series 2 - present) jimmynew.png|Jimmy (series 2 - present) Voice Cast *Ricky (voiced by Daniel Sear) is the main character of the show and film, he is one of the cooks. *Boss (Voiced by Daniel Sear) is a friendly manger who has no money to pay her employes. *Lyida (Voiced by Susan Blakeslee ) is the cashier who is a little bit of a diva. *Jimmy (Voiced by Alex Sear) is the dumbest guy in all of the pizza place. *Franky (voiced by Alex Sear) is the pizza boxer. His best friend is Jimmy. Episodes Series 1 * EP 1: Boss Gets Fired - Boss gets fired when Jimmy tells inspector that she does not pay her employes. *EP 2: The Sleepover - Jimmy messes up a sleepover by popping baloons, eating food and playing loud music. *EP 3: The Old Pizza - The guys make a pizza for old Robloxians *EP 4: Ricky the Boss - Ricky gets the job as manger while the boss is on hoilday. *EP 5: Late Shift - Lyida, Frank & Jimmy get a late shift and are really tired. *EP 6: The Pizza Game - Jimmy tries to play games and work at the same time. *EP 7: Smarty Pants - Jimmy goes to smart school *EP 8: The Pizza Film - Ricky makes a pizza movie. *EP 9: Crazy Pet - Ricky's pet wants a pizza. *EP 10: Day Off - Lyida gets the rest of the day off. *EP 11: The Secret of Boss - Ricky and his friends find out that thier boss wacthes a TV show for children. *EP 12: Shopping Mania - The guys go shopping for pizza ingredients. *EP 13: Peppers! - Ricky needs to find out who is putting hot peppers on the pizza. *EP 14: The Old Fashion Way - The guys make a pizza the old fashion way. *EP 15: Ice Pizza - Jimmy gets a ice lolly with a pizza flavour on the menu. *EP 16: Who Framed Ricky? - Evil Ricky has escaped from prison and has framed Ricky! *EP 17: PizzaWood! - The guys go to ROBLOXWood! (series finale) Series 2 *EP 1: On The Go! - The guys deliver pizza on the go. *EP 2: The Pizza Hotel - Ricky, Lyida & the others go on hoilday. *EP 3: I Heart Ricky! - Lyida tries to take Ricky on a date. *EP 4: Up, Up & Away! - Lyida, Boss, Jimmy and soon all of the employees get stuck up a lampost! *EP 5: Arm Pain: Ricky goes to the hospital becuse he hurt his arm while making pizza. *EP 6: Stuck in The Old Pipe: Jimmy gets stuck up a pipe. *EP 7: Crash-Crash, Boom-Boom!: Lyida makes a hole in the pizza place while driving her car. *EP8 : Switching Jobs: Boss tells Ricky to switch jobs for the day. *EP 9 The Biggest Pizza Ever (2 part episode): Ricky and his friends dig up the biggest pizza ever! *EP 10: Pizza Sports: Ricky and his friends do some sports to win a big pizza to eat! *EP 11: New Dude: Boss hires a new guy called Alex. *EP 12: Summer Jobs: When the pizza place gets closed for the summer, the guys look for new jobs. * More coming soon! Triva *The show airs on YouTube. *The show was created by the creator of The Daniel Show. *The boss from the film is not in this show. *Season 2 will be coming soon in 2015. Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Pizza Shows Category:Youtube Category:ROBLOX